Automotive headlights, i.e. headlights for use on board of a vehicle, such as e.g. a car, motorcycle, truck or other type of vehicle generally comprise a reflector and, mounted therein, a lamp. Known incandescent lamps, in particular halogen lamps, generally comprise a base and a burner. The base provides mechanical and electrical connection to the automotive headlight, whereas the burner comprises the actual light-emitting element, in particular filament. Light emitted from the filament is reflected by the reflector to form a beam for illumination in front of the vehicle.
Different types of incandescent lamps are known, which comprise one or more filaments arranged within a vessel.
SU431581A1 describes a lamp with a tubular bulb and a part which serves for securing the filament including a shield. To improve the dynamic stability of the lamp and reduce the amount of dazzle, the shield includes a flat member shown to be arranged perpendicular to the axis of the filament which engages the inner side surface of the bulb at several positions. The size of the member corresponds to the inner diameter of the bulb and acts as a guide when being inserted in the lamp. The member automatically centers the lamp stem along the axis of the bulb and restricts vibration of the shield inside the bulb when subjected to dynamic loads. The shape of the member is chosen such that it does not prevent the halogen cycle.